The Heavenly Psyche: Minato meets another village hero
by RinneSage
Summary: Minato, since the 4th great ninja war, has been stuck between heaven and earth in a psyche sort of plane. Naturally having high awareness of his surroundings, Minato has been attempting to search for the reasoning for his position but is met by another late hero from the hidden leaf. Turns out the circumstances are for the worse and both Shinobi must fight to see the after life


The heavenly psyche: Minato meets another village hero

In a sudden expansion, the depths of the darkness around the nostalgic looking campfire sight became a vastly empty area taking on a dark blue colour, the colour of the dawned sky of the village hidden in the leaves. The fourths soul, since rendezvousing with the ninja world once more in a collective effort as a reanimation to defeat Madara and Obito, had remained in solitude only to sit on a log and listen to the constant crackling of the fire in an heavenly psyche before reaching the plane where his beloved Kushina remains. Being aware that he was being held between Heaven and Earth for a certain reason, Minato walked off from the campfire and wandered through the mysterious, horizonless, limitless area in search for answers. As he walked he felt constant natural energies passing amongst his presence, with an alerted expression he soliloquised to himself "Feels like sage chakra… although this amount far exceeds Naruto or even Jiraiya, could this be Lord Hashirama?" As the energies influx was increasing, suddenly grass formed and several trees spontaneously spawned from throughout the grass, in a sudden jolted reaction Minato leaped on to the top of the tree to scout out the entire psyche. As he peered to the right Minato strained even further as he had seen a brown haired, black clothed Shinobi in the distance not making any movement. Minato subtly leaps from treetop to treetop and branch to branch with the only obvious sound being the "clump" of the Fourths sandals against the branches. As the Fourth approaches he sees a leaf headband on the forehead of a strange Shinobi and an Uchiha crest on the rear of his black shirt, Minato walks out of his secretive hiding to question the mysterious Ninja but is interrupted quickly by him before saying a word, The ninja said "If i'm not mistaken you're the 4th Hokage! what a pleasure to meet you, although you probably don't know me!" Minato with a surprised facial expression says "You're completely right I don't, I'm just more concerned about being with my family thats all" The mysterious ninja tightens his olden day leaf headband in preparation for combat, with the reply "thats fine Minato, I've wanted to be with my family for quite a while but according to psyche readings back on earth the only way out, is the way we came in, through combat" Minato paused looking at the headband in remembrance of Sasuke's description of his clan being massacred and had came to the realisation that this ninja was one that had been annihilated in the Uchiha massacre, he said contemptibly "Fine, if its that way then its inevitable to fight it since both our souls are trapped here but if I may ask your name, what is it?" The mysterious ninja closed his eyes and slowly reopened revealing his glowing red sharingan and said "Uchiha… Shisui" With the Fourths suspicions affirmed he tightened his headband to prepare and signify mutual preparations, but his thoughts were deep concerns for the probability of coming out victorious since he was up against a true heir of the kekkei genkai who was strong in body and in vision. In a fraction of a second, Minato flung out multiple marked Kunai to cover the span of the surrounding trees whilst Shisui charged forward directly towards Minato making mental predictions of which Kunai will be teleported to, using his sharingan. The first contact is made when Shisui executes a first kick to the head and follows up with a double jab, then attains a handstand whist spinning attempting to strike Minato multiple times to the head before leaping into the air and using the back of his right ankle to prevail on the top of Minato's head but is met with a block and is clenched on to by the Fourth, then launched. Shisui in midair uses a tree face to push off and gain more air time, then pulls out Shuriken from his back pouch holding them between each finger. Split seconds later in mid air, Shisui surprisingly inhales then exhales a fire style: fire ball Jutsu catching Minato off guard since he didn't witness any hand signs, forcing the Fourth to use flying thunder god to a hidden Kunai which wasn't perceived by Shisui previously, ruining plans for secret ambush. Minato whom priorly was in a state of confusion realised the Shuriken were just a diversion to hide the super fast hand sign weaving of shisui. As a mystical wind circulated throughout the psyche forest Minato had thrown out a group of marked shuriken towards Shisui in hopes he'd block them and as soon as contact occurred the Fourth used flying thunder god technique to rapidly appear where the kunai were in front of shisui and snap kicked him into the air unexpectedly. Shisui, anticipating the upcoming moves midair, was momentarily stunned, restraining him from countering the next moves. Minato suddenly teleports beside shisui midair and with a glance of confidence power kicks the Uchiha into the ground and then teleports again a second later with a giant Rasengan directly above shisui, slamming it into his torso rupturing a lot of the psyche ground, making it seem as if it was earthly rubble. The forceful explosion caused a mass smoke spread rendering Minato incapable of viewing the status of Shisui. Curious to find out the effectiveness, once the smoke faded, Minato had strained to see what had occurred but his eyes had stumbled upon an luminous green chakra. As the smoke subsided completely, Minato had his eyes directly on Shisui with his hand being blocked by this small portion of green chakra only covering the span of the giant Rasengan. Shisui's eyes opened slowly and revealed the renowned Mangekyou Sharingan, saying to Minato in a confident tone; "These are eyes of efficiency lord Fourth, not eyes of hatred, so unlike the rest of the Uchiha my feelings aren't my weakness" The green chakra rapidly expands and takes shape to form a heavily armoured Susanoo' with an orange Sharingan comma within the epicentre, forcing Minato to leap back in defence. The fourth prepares 5 kunai and replies with a smirk; "I could tell because your fighting style is of less aggression and your spirit resembles a certain someone i hold dearly to me…" Shisui with his Susanoo' flaring, ready to attack at any moment glares at Minato's eyes and replies "It's that Naruto kid isn't it? the only memories I have of him were Sasuke's complaints of Naruto being so rowdily annoying and always trying to compete with him." Minato shockingly asks "How did you know he was my s-" Shisui abruptly cuts off the Fourth smiling enthusiastically saying; "well he did look an awful lot like you and I'm aware of more than you think lord Fourth, but on a more important note.." Minato with a determined look rapidly throws his Kunai at the Susanoo' and sprinted towards it, for an unusual reason not teleporting but his Kunai are blocked and Shisui flings over 1000 green Susanoo' chakra needles at Minato. "Nice try but i have my family to see" and With the beat of a heart Minato had teleported inside the Susanoo' behind Shisui with two giant Rasengan on standby. Shisui in surprise attempts to fathom how he could teleport within the Susano'o and works out that Minato must've marked his ankle with a jutsu formula when he launched him earlier during the fight. As the sound of the swirling chakra of the Rasengan consumes the consciences of both shinobi, feint drops of blood drip down off Shisui's left cheek. "My way is more efficient than that of the previous Uchiha" The sound of an awakening Sharingan progresses… "Amaterasu!" screamed Shisui as he formed a precise barrier of black flames around himself forcing the Fourth to use flying thunder god level 2 which plummets his chakra by a considerable amount. Minato had, by a fraction, escaped without sustaining any contact with the flames but had to tear off his Hokage cape which had a minuscule black flame on the bottom corner. Struggling to attain his breath Minato observes his surroundings closely, contemplating his upcoming line of attack. The Fourth throws a marked Kunai above the exhausted Shisui and conjures up a Rasengan to prevail down with but unusually targets incorrectly making a hole in the Psych ground. Shisui is aware that he was deliberately missed and leaps up into the air for cautiousness, but is held immobile in a lock by a shadow clone emerging from the hole in the original Minato charges forward mid air with the Uzumaki bounding curse mark seal. Shisui with no choice but to resort to his most renowned prowess waits for the right moment and meets Minatos glaze whispering "Koto amatsukami" Whilst Minato is being mentally tormented by graphic genjutsu sequences, a deep voice begins sounding faintly in his mind saying: "who would've thought you'd use the second half of my power even in the after life, kheeehhh!" The fatigued Shisui after using Susano'o, Ametarasu and Koto amatsukami barely maintains standing and turns his back awaiting his fading into the afterlife to his beloved Uchiha clan. Minato feels a slight tap on his back and is instantly reverted out of the Genjutsu to his mental psyche, surprised by who the feint voices identity was he says "hmm so you're here, no wonder why I felt another strong presence of chakra" The feint voice replied "So we can play chakra tug of war if you're in a playful mood or we can transform to triumph" Minato with a confident semi smirk spreads his arms out and screams out "Lets go, kurama!" In an instant the Fourth stands up in the heavenly psyche and forms the sage of 6 paths Nine tails chakra mode cloak forming a tailed beast bomb Rasengan. Shisui surprised attempts to conjure up enough chakra for another ametarasu but Minato teleports and slams the tailed beast Rasengan into Shisui's torso screaming "I am the father of uzumaki naruto, the shinobi who never gives up!" Shisui is projected through multiple trees until slowing down into the ground. The Fourths spirit begins to fade as he transports to the after life, he gradually walks over to Shisui and humbly says "You have the will of fire within your heart, i can see it, so thats why ill use my spirit to take you with me" He grabs Shisui's hand just like how Naruto grabs Sasuke's and they fade to see their families in the afterlife.


End file.
